sirop d'érable
by Louise Malone
Summary: fic tout public,toute mignone, peut-être un peu trop collante à force d'etre sirupeuse, mais je l'ai écrite pour ma fille de 10 ans!


_**Je viens d'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle: Fleur50, qui rewieve très souvent sur mes fics vient d'être grand-mère!**_

_**Sa petite fille est née aujourd'hui!**_

_**Bienvenue à elle, et félicitations aux parents et aux grands-parents!**_

_**Je dédicace cette histoire au bébé!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella Swan marchait d'un bon pas , heureuse de sa journée à la fac.

L'automne magnifiait encore le parc qu'elle traversait pour rejoindre son petit appartement.

Elle regardait les feuilles rouilles,jaunes et vertes, les foulant avec délice.

Bella aimait l'automne, ses couleurs, son ambiance et surtout sa luminosité.

Elle étudiait les langues étrangères, particulièrement l'espagnol et le français, espérant devenir traductrice un jour, et passait beaucoup de temps le nez dans les livres.

Comme elle était d'un naturel timide et réservé elle n'avait que peu d'amis, et n'aimait pas particulièrement les sorties et les fêtes.

Traverser le parc était souvent sa seule distraction de la journée.

Elle était presque arrivée au bout de l'allée quand elle entendit un petit bruit.

Elle aperçut ce qui lui sembla être sur le coup un chaton roux.

Mais en s'approchant de plus prêt, elle distingua un écureuil, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les feuilles, une patte ensanglantée, plus mort que vif.

Bella tomba à genoux à coté du petit animal, les larmes aux yeux.

Au début elle pensa assister à l'agonie de l'écureuil, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il respirait .

Elle ôta sa veste en jean et enveloppa l'animal dedans.

Serrant le précieux fardeau contre son cœur, elle courut jusqu'à la sortie du parc et remonta l'avenue à toute allure.

Moins de 500 mètres plus loin, elle pénétra, haletante, dans la clinique vétérinaire devant laquelle elle passait chaque jour.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente, et Bella comprit que la secrétaire avait fini sa journée, mais qu'un ou plusieurs vétérinaires devaient être occupé dans les salles de soins.

Oubliant sa timidité naturelle elle cria:

« j'ai besoin d'aide! J'ai un petit animal gravement blessé! C'est URGENT!!! »

Elle vit alors arriver deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond et l'autre brun roux, qui la dévisagèrent, surpris,quand elle tendit vers eux sa veste.

Le blond regarda rapidement l'écureuil et se tourna vers l'autre vétérinaire:

« tu peux t'en occuper Edward?Je dois finir l'opération du lapin »

« pas de problèmes »

Il prit l'écureuil des mains de Bella et la guida jusqu'à une salle de soins. Il examina rapidement l'écureuil tandis que Bella retenait son souffle.

Il releva la tête et lui sourit:

« il est blessé à la patte et terrorisé, mais je vais lui poser une attelle, lui administrer un calment et des antibiotiques, et d'ici deux ou trois jours il sautera à nouveau d'arbres en arbres!»

Bella pleura de soulagement.

Elle aida le vétérinaire à désinfecter la plaie, probablement occasionnée par un gros chat, et elle eu le droit d'embrasser l'écureuil perfusé avant qu'il ne soit placé dans une cage chauffée.

Le vétérinaire blond les avaient rejoint , curieux d'assister au sauvetage d'un écureuil.

Une fois que le protégé de Bella fut endormi elle se sentit un peu gênée.

Elle avait agit d'une manière qui lui ressemblait peu, faisant preuve de vivacité et de sans gène.

Mais les deux hommes la regardaient avec respect.

« c'est rare de soigner un écureuil, surtout ainsi amené en urgence par une jeune fille! »

Dit en riant celui dont le badge indiquait:

« EDWARD CULLEN »

Bella rougit:

« j'aime les animaux Je ne pouvais pas laisser celui-ci mourir sans tenter quelque chose! »

Le blond qui, d'après son badge se nommait:

« JASPER HALE »

Lui sourit:

« c'est tout à votre honneur,Mademoiselle… »

« oh! Bella! Bella Swan… »

Elle examina sa veste et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas la porter avant qu'elle ne soit passée en machine. Se reprenant, elle regarda le docteur Cullen:

« je vais vous payer les soins, je n'ai sans doute pas assez de liquide sur moi mais je peux vous faire un chèque et »

Il lui sourit et l'interrompit:

« certainement pas! J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à sauver un innocent aujourd'hui! Vous n'êtes pas la propriétaire de cet animal, disons que vous et moi avons fait notre BA du jour! »

Bella rougit à nouveau et sourit au jeune homme. Il était vraiment charmant, et tellement gentil.

« est-ce que je pourrais venir voir Érable demain? »

« Érable? C'est un joli nom pour un écureuil! Bien sur, passez demain quand vous voulez. Je serai là!»

Bella rentra chez elle, heureuse et troublée.

Le lendemain matin elle choisit ses vêtements avec plus d'attention que d'habitude, se décidant pour un jean délavé et un pull beige par-dessus une fine chemise blanche. Elle troqua ses habituelles converses pour une paire de bottes noires.

Elle hésita entre se lâcher les cheveux comme la veille et les attacher.

Elle finit par les maintenir avec deux grandes barrettes sur les cotés.

Sa veste en jean étant encore mouillée après son passage en machine elle enfila un gros gilet noir.

Bien entendu, jamais elle ne se serait avouée qu'elle faisait des efforts pour qui que se soit, pas même pour le docteur Cullen…

Elle se présenta devant la clinique vétérinaire à 7H30 précises.

Elle avait très envie de revoir l'écureuil bien sur, mais également le vétérinaire.

Le docteur Cullen vint lui ouvrir, mangeant un beignet.

« entrez Bella! Érable va mieux, il est en train de manger »

Bella se précipita vers la cage et vit que en effet, Érable grignotait des graines.

Elle rougit quand le docteur Cullen lui offrit un beignet, mais elle accepta.

Elle profita de sa pause de midi pour rendre à nouveau visite à l'écureuil et trouva cette fois la clinique pleine.

Ce fut le docteur Hale qui l'amena voir l' écureuil, mais le docteur Cullen arriva , tout sourire:

« on va pouvoir le relâcher demain! »

« est-ce que je pourrais y assister? »

« bien sur! J'aurai besoin de vous pour m'indiquer l'endroit ou vous l'avez trouvé! »

Elle revint en milieu d'après-midi, après ses cours.

Le docteur Cullen était occupé avec un gros chien loup qu'il fallait vacciner et tatouer, mais il passa la tête par la porte pour donner RDV à Bella à l'entrée du parc le lendemain, samedi, à 9H30.

Il lui sourit , et Bella rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais elle passa la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à lui.

Bien sur le RDV du lendemain n'était absolument pas un RDV romantique, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.

A 9h20 Bella était au point de rencontre, comme la veille elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de s'habiller mieux que d'habitude, optant ce jour-là pour un slim noir, une chemise bleue et un gilet gris.

Edward Cullen arriva moins d'une minute après elle, portant une cage de transport servant habituellement pour les chats.

Il lui sembla encore plus beau que d'habitude, vêtu d'un vieux jean , d'un pull noir et d'une veste foncée.

Ils se sourirent et elle le guida jusqu'au pied de l'arbre ou elle avait trouvé l'écureuil.

Il ouvrit la cage et ils regardèrent la petite bête hésiter moins d'une seconde avant de s'élancer vers l'arbre et l'escalader si vite qu'il était difficile de le suivre du regard.

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ils suivirent Érable des yeux un moment, puis Bella soupira.

Elle se sentait heureuse pour l'écureuil mais aussi mélancolique.

Elle n'aurait plus, à l'avenir, de raisons de voir le beau vétérinaire.

Mais il lui demanda,en souriant:

« un café, ça vous dirait? »

« oh oui! Mais vous n'allez pas être en retard? »

« je ne travaille pas le samedi! »

« oh… »

Il était venu spécialement pour Érable.

Pour la millième fois, elle se répéta qu'il avait au moins 27 ou 28 ans et qu'il devait certainement être marié, et peut-être avoir des enfants.

Il la guida jusqu'au starbuck le plus proche, celui que les spécialistes considéraient comme le « vrai » starbuck!*

Bella commanda un café latte et elle regarde le jeune vétérinaire demander un cappuccino.

Il engagea la conversation avec naturel.

« on peut se tutoyer? »

« oui, bien sur! »

« tu es étudiante, je suppose? Laisse moi deviner: littérature! »

Elle rit doucement:

« presque! Langues étrangères »

« français? »

« et espagnol! »

« tu veux devenir prof? »

« plutôt traductrice. Je ne suis pas sure de me faire respecter par un troupeau d'adolescents! »

« pourtant tu te débrouilles bien avec les écureuils! »

« hum! Celui-ci n'était pas en possession de tous se moyens! »

« c'est vrai! C'est amusant Bella, tu me fais un peu penser à ma petite sœur. Elle est très différente de toi, mais je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien! »

« elle aussi elle sauve les écureuils en détresse? »

« elle en serait capable! Mais en fait elle s'occupe surtout de mode. Elle est critique de mode,elle vient juste d'être engagée dans un grand magasine. Elle est mariée à Jasper, tu sais, l'autre veto de la clinique. »

« oh! C'est une histoire de famille alors! »

« oui! Et à une époque la sœur jumelle de Jasper travaillait avec nous en tant que secrétaire, elle est mannequin, mais quand elle n'avait pas de contrat elle nous dépannait. Mais heureusement maintenant elle pose à temps complet, parce que ça ne se passait pas bien entre elle et les chiens, spécialement les chiens loups, on a jamais su pourquoi… »

Bella était heureuse. Il la faisait rire. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

« tu as des animaux? »

« non, j'ai un tout petit appartement. Mais plus tard j'aimerais bien avoir un chien. Vous devez en avoir plein vous! »

« Bella! On a dit qu'un se tutoyait! Mais oui j'ai plusieurs animaux : trois chats , des hamsters, un perroquet et un gros chien tout fou, que j'ai sauvé il y a un mois de la fourrière. Il s'appelle Jake et je suis sur qu'il te plairait, si tu aimes les chiens. Ils me tiennent compagnie, je vis seul et c'est agréable de les trouver en rentrant le soir. Les animaux sont ma passion, je ne m'en lasse pas. »

« Je comprend »

_Il était célibataire!…_

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et regarda Bella avec un petit sourire gêné:

« je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais…je peux te demander ton age?Tu parais très jeune, j'ai envie de t'inviter à dîner mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en prison pour ça! »

Bella rougit encore plus et le rassura:

« j'ai juste 20 ans! »

« alors ça va! Donc tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ce soir? Je connais un resto japonais très sympa, si tu aimes… »

« volontiers, justement j'ai très envie de sashimis! »

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, lui donnant RDV pour le soir même 19H00.

Bella avait du mal à y croire.

Elle avait un RDV avec Edward. Le vétérinaire pour lequel, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer à présent ,elle avait eu le coup de foudre.

Elle réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour travailler la plus grande partie de la journée, et elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était 18H50.

Elle n'avait plus le temps de se changer.

Elle se précipita à la salle de bains, se coiffa rapidement, laissant ses cheveux détachés, puis se brossa les dents et mis un peu de parfum à la vanille.

Elle déposa une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute allure quand la sonnette retentit.

Edward était lui aussi habillé de la même manière que le matin et il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

Il lui prit le bras et Bella marcha jusqu'au restaurant sur un petit nuage.

Le repas fut agréable.

Ils discutèrent de littérature, s'étant découvert une passion commune pour les grands classiques.

Au fil de la discussion Bella apprit qu'Edward était âgé de 28 ans, qu'il était bien célibataire et qu'il n'avait jamais été marié,ni même n'avait entretenu de relation sérieuse, se consacrant longtemps à ses études.

Elle ressentait physiquement leur attirance l'un pour l'autre.

Et elle savait que lui aussi la sentait.

Cet homme était fait pour elle.

Son double.

Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle était naturelle, ne se forçait pas pour lui plaire, n'en ressentant pas le besoin.

C'était simplement une évidence.

Il la ramena après le repas, et elle se serra naturellement contre lui après qu'il ait, tout aussi naturellement, passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Devant son immeuble il lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ils surent l'un comme l'autre que leur sort en était jeté: ils venaient de trouver leur âme sœur.

« Bella…dès l'instant ou je t'ai vue arriver, en portant ce petit écureuil, j'ai su que c'était toi, toi qui était faite pour moi, toi que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… »

Bella se serra contre lui, le cœur battant.

Merci, Érable…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* _**le premier starbuck, celui de Seattle, a été crée en 1971.**_

_**-**_

_**Je voulais écrire une fic tout public, que ma fille puisse lire.**_


End file.
